


I share a room with a vampire!

by theblacktulip



Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, this was also posted on AFF several months ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 04:45:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16151873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblacktulip/pseuds/theblacktulip
Summary: a VERY SHORT story (under 600 words) of Hakyeon's reaction to sharing a room with a vampire Taekwoon.





	I share a room with a vampire!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this four years ago with the intention to actually write a full story with this setting but I got stuck and ended up not writing it at all. I just re-read what I've written so far tonight and I actually kinda like it so I decided to just post it on its own, something like a drabble with no actual plot. So yeah, this is all I got. Chances are, there will be no continuation of this story.

“So you’re really a vampire?”

Taekwoon sighed and massaged his temple at the question directed to him.

“Are you seriously going to ask me that? Weren’t you listening to what Hongbin said earlier?” He asked, though it’s more like a statement. He really didn’t want to go through all the hassle to re-explain about his existence to his new roommate.

“Oh my God, I share a room with a vampire!” The slightly shorter of the two exclaimed, though Taekwoon wasn’t sure if it was out of excitement or out of fear. “Wait, are you going to suck my blood and kill me at night?”

Taekwoon sighed again. ‘This guy just won’t drop it, will he?’

“Look, the only differences between you and me is just that I need to occasionally consume blood to keep living. At most, I will only need it once or twice a week, which I already got my own supply to cover that, so I really have no reason to kill you at all... Unless you go around and tell everyone I’m a vampire. This society hasn't been exactly accepting of our existence. At least for now..." Taekwoon paused and massaged his temple. He really didn't need this kind of attention directed at him right now.

"Anyway. Are we clear now?” He finally asked the other man.

The eyes of Taekwoon’s new roommate lit in curiosity, “That’s all? Whoa. How about garlic? Will you die if you eat that? It’s a shame you know, because it actually tastes good! Oh oh! And sunlight? Won’t you burn and die under the sunlight? Or will you sparkle instead? I really hope you won’t, sparkly vampires are not attractive at all. Oh! And if you bite me, will I turn into a vampire too? Because that’ll be really cool! I’ve always wonder—”

“Hakyeon!” Taekwoon finally snapped at the endless chatter of his roommate and starting to regret Hongbin’s decision to tell the other about the truth of what he really was.

“That garlic thing is only a myth. A vampire can eat anything but we simply don’t like the smell, along with any other food that has strong smell because we have stronger senses than humans do. And no, I won’t sparkle. Cut that Twilight crap, Hongbin have already told you about that. Why do you know so much about Twilight anyway?!"

Taekwoon sighed for the nth time, "We do have weaker resistance towards sunlight but we won’t die just because we’re exposed to it. If you could stand under the sunlight for three hours straight, then it’s maybe only about an hour for me before my skin starts to get sunburn. You do know human can die too if you’re exposed to excessive sunlight, right? Last thing, no, you won’t turn into a vampire if I bite you. You’ll just die. And unless you shut your mouth right here right now and quit asking me anymore of these questions, I'll make sure that is what exactly will happen to you the second you close your eyes tonight.”

Taekwoon shot a piercing look while flashing Hakyeon his golden eyes and a pair of fangs before quickly turned it back to normal, with a pair of black irises on his eyes and normal teeth without fangs. He then firmly repeated, “Are we clear now?”

Hakyeon gaped at the split-second transformation of his vampire friend, “Did you just—“

The taller of the two smirked at the other’s reaction, “If you’ll excuse me, I have far more important things to do.”


End file.
